


Make Your Move

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora's trying to make a move, but Felix is totally oblivious to all her advances.





	Make Your Move

Tamora couldn’t figure it out for the life of her.

Throughout their adventures in Sugar Rush, it had seemed fairly clear to her that Felix had a bit of a crush on her. And, though it had taken her some time to come around to the idea, she was beginning to feel the same way. However, ever since they had saved the game and restored things to their proper order, it was like a switch had been flipped. Of course he was still friendly toward her, but that was it. Gone were the “goo-goo eyes” and “honeyglows.” Had she done something wrong?

She thought she had made it pretty obvious that his feelings were reciprocated when she kissed him. But later, when she had invited him for drinks at Tapper’s, he had brought along Ralph and Vanellope, talking endlessly about how nice it was to be out with all his friends. _Friends_.

Every time she tried to make a move, he misinterpreted it as a random act of kindness between friends. When she dropped by with a vanilla cupcake from Sugar Rush, he thanked her for her generosity. When she invited him for a ride on her cruiser, he took it as a friendly adventure, lauding her skill at maneuvering the rough terrain but keeping a safe distance; he never once grabbed onto her for support. Was she not making it obvious enough?

So tonight she would make sure there was no doubt in his mind where she stood. She had set up a picnic by the lake in his game–she remembered it to be one of his favorite spots. Admittedly, she didn’t know too much about him, but she knew he loved pie, so she had talked Mary into making one for the occasion. She had dressed slightly nicer than her usual casual clothes, wearing dark jeans and a green blouse. After setting two wine glasses down next to a bottle of red wine, she headed back toward the apartment building in search of Felix.

“Oh, Miss Calhoun!” he said, surprised to see her in his game. “You look nice, what’s the occasion?”

“Come on, I want to show you something,” she said, offering no further explanation before turning and leading him over to the picnic she had set up.

He gasped as he laid his eyes on the scene before him.

“Oh my land, this looks incredible,” he said. “Who’s all this for?”

She stared down at him in disbelief for a moment before responding. How did he still not get it?

“You,” she answered.

“Oh,” he replied, honestly taken back by her answer. “Everything looks wonderful, but I just don’t understand… Why would you go to all this trouble for me?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” she asked exasperatedly.

Felix looked up at her in confusion for a brief moment before she reached down, seized him by the collar, and pulled him up to her height. He blushed as he recalled the last time they had been in this position, gulping nervously as she arched her brow. Suddenly, she brought him close, planting her lips on his in a deep kiss. Truly unable to comprehend the events currently unfolding around him, he went slack in her arms, melting under her touch. When she finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily, his face flushed.

“Miss Calhoun, I…” he paused, waiting for his mind to catch up to him. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Are you kidding?” she replied, placing him back on the ground before sitting next to him on the picnic blanket. “I’ve been trying to make a move for weeks, but you always seemed to think I was just being friendly.”

“Oh, I…” clarity washed over him as he reexamined the past few weeks with this fresh knowledge. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment. “I sure am a dummy.”

Tamora chuckled.

“Did you really not notice?” she asked, a bit of amusement now sneaking into her voice.

“Well, I thought  _maybe_  you felt… But after what happened in the shuttle, I…” he stammered. He took a calming breath before continuing. “I really like you, and if I’m bein’ truly honest, I think I was so worried I’d scare you off by coming on too strong that I swung too far in the other direction.”

“Really?” she asked, intrigued by his answer.

“Mmhmm,” he replied. “I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all, so I was trying to play it safe. I guess in doing so, I missed all the signals you were tryin’ to send.”

Tamora mulled over his answer for a moment before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“That’s pretty sweet of you,” she said. “But from now on, you can just be honest with me about your feelings. I promise I don’t scare that easy.”

Felix exhaled a sigh of relief before moving to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his own.

“Tamora, I’ve got the biggest crush on you,” he admitted, his cheeks glowing red. “I can’t think of anything better right now than sitting here with you and enjoying this picnic. And if it interests you, I’d like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Sounds good, Felix,” she replied, unable to stop the smile that spread across her cheeks as he spoke. He was sweeter than she ever could have imagined, and she was surprised by the effect it had on her.

“And I guess you could say I’ve got a pretty big crush on you, too.”


End file.
